<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the Edge by ShadowsDelight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706673">At the Edge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDelight/pseuds/ShadowsDelight'>ShadowsDelight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, forceful removal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDelight/pseuds/ShadowsDelight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yveltal - the legendary of destruction. Everyone knows better than to disturb or even wake it for fear of losing their lives. Team Flare doesn't care and its up to a non native of Kalos and her Pokémon team and help from other people to stop Team Flare from "killing" Death. Will they succeed or will they fail?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Edge.</p><p>A Pokemon X and Y fan-fiction.</p><p>(Prologue)</p><p>Darkness. Pain. It was never ending - behind closed eyelids that is. Curled up in an egg shaped cacoon, several feet underwater wrapped in endless sleep, Yveltal stirred. It twitched. Something about the surrounding area where it had chosen to rest a long time ago didn't feel right anymore. The Destruction Pokémon had felt plenty of disturbances before by the neighboring Pokémon. Some were caused by the native Rock, Steel, Dark, Poison and Psychic Pokemon expanding and fighting over their chosen homes. Some were felt faintly from Flying, Big and Dragon quarreling high from the long forgotten, many hued twinkling sky.</p><p>Thousands of times and a thousand times more, Yveltal felt the rumbles, trembles, shakes and vibrations from all four corners of its resting sit and thus became familiar with them. Until one day, the day that they, the horrible men and woman that uprooted the legendary bird from its home, taught Yveltal how to fear. Not fear itself, per say, but the inevitable fear of knowing your own strengths, your own powers and then being unable to do anything to escape.</p><p>Yveltal let loose a trapped scream of outrage as it felt cold metal bars slip around its cocooned form and slowly and agonizingly pluck it up out of its watery nest. The Destruction Pokémon continued to scream, its cries unheard over the loud and nerve wracking noise of the two large propellers of the plane. It screamed until the inside of its throat was raw and bloody. Now unable to utter a whimper, Yveltal resigned itself to its fate...for the time being.</p><p>As it felt itself being gingerly lowered down unto a cold and claustrophobic tube, Yveltal inwardly shivered at the dark energy it felt pulsing at the bottom. Finally, after a long period of nothing but hearing the buzz, sucks and whirrs of machines, human voices rung outside of the tube. All of them whispered loudly to each other, saying "I can't believe our leader managed to locate Yveltal!" or "With Yveltal's power of destruction, Tem Flare will create Kalos into a region of pure beauty!"</p><p>If Yveltal could have raised its head it would have done so in a flash. Instead it was curled into a cocoon and held captive inside a glass tube. For the next several hours the humans...Team Flare or whatever they called themselves...ran endless tests and scans on its powers. Each time that it felt its powers being drained, Yveltal felt itself falling deeper into unconsciousness. Before completely falling unconscious, the thing it heard was a man's low and commanding voice.</p><p>Whoever this man was, he held absolute authority over the people who took Yveltal away from its home and ran endless tests on the strength of its powers. "Yveltal...soon you shall play a part of making Kalos...beautiful."</p><p>The meaning behind those words, no matter how causal they sounded, sent a dark chill down the legendary's spine. This man...along with his team...were going to use its powers of destruction...to destroy all of Kalos.</p><p>Although, unable to do anything at the moment, Yveltal prayed that someone was coming to put a stop to the madness soon.</p><p>~End of prologue</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written mimicking Ray Bradbury's writing style!  I sincerely hope that all of you enjoy it and this may or may not be picked up in the future as a mini series of sorts.</p><p>Keep on the look out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>